Phantom School
by Sokilee
Summary: Danny has to go to school as Phantom! What will happen? Will his secret be revealed? Challenge reply to GHOSTANIMAL.
1. Chapter 1: Problems

Phantom School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now would I?**

**This is my first fanfic, so some constructive criticism would help, thanks! **

("…") Speech

('…') Thoughts

Chapter 1: Problems

It was a Monday morning and…

"I'm doomed…" Danny said, "How am I supposed to go to school like this?"

_***Flashback***_

"DANNY!" Jack boomed, "Come look at our new invention!" Danny groans and goes downstairs knowing the invention is probably something that is going to be used to try to destroy him. He looks into a jar of green slime.

"Umm…Dad, what is that?" Danny asks nervously.

"That is something to keep any ghost from using any of its special abilities Son! I call it, the Fenton Disabler **(A/N: Yes, I know it sounds lame, but that was all I could think of at the moment)**" Jack yelled.

'Note to self: add Stay Clear Of list' Danny thought.

"Come on Maddie, let's test it!" Jack said enthusiastically while dumping the contents of the jar into a gun.

"3-2-1…FIRE!" Maddie said, telling Jack to shoot a low-level ghost. But instead, the gun exploded splattering everything and everyone with the Fenton Disabler.

'Oh no, if this thing really does what it is supposed to do…I rather not think about it' Danny thought to himself.

"Come on Jack, let's go get some fudge," Maddie said to a sad-faced Jack. Jack's face immediately lit up.

"Fudge!" he exclaimed while running up to the kitchen. Maddie sighed and went after him muttering something.

_***End of flashback***_

Danny took a look at his snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He sighed, knowing that he would have to go to school anyway. He took one last look before walking out of the bathroom and knocked on Sam's bedroom door.

"Hey Sam, do you by chance have any washable black hair dye?" Danny asked hoping she would have some.

"Oh, I see you still have your little problem," Sam said sarcastically and pointing out the obvious, "And no I don't but I do have some spray paint." She said while digging under her pillow for the bottle of paint she always keeps under her pillow in case her mom tries to give her a pink frilly dress. "Ah, here, it's not water proof though…"

"Thanks Sam," Danny said while spraying the paint on his head, "Wow, it doesn't even smell funny."

"Of course it doesn't, that is the most expensive non-smelly spray paint in the world," Sam explained, "So, mind explaining why you can't change back?"

_***Flashback***_

Danny yawned and checked his cell, '4 A.M I need to get some sleep'

"Hello whelp," Skulker said, "today I will finally have your pelt hanging on the wall."

"Why do they always bother me at this time?" Danny muttered, taking out his thermos. "Bye Skulker!" He said sucking in the Ghost Zone's 'Greatest' Hunter. "Now, time to go home and get some well deserved sleep." Danny flew home and through the window. He tried changing back, no effect, he tried again, still no effect. "Oh no, I can't sleep here, my parent will find out." So, he phased into Jazz's room and woke her up.

"Yeah Danny?" Jazz asked half asleep.

"Can you tell Mom and Dad I left for Sam's house early to finish up a project?" Danny asked.

"Why? What's the problem?" Jazz asked.

"I can't seem to be able to go back to Fenton, I'm stuck as Phantom," Danny explained.

"Do you know why?" Jazz asked.

"No, not a clue"

"Alright then, I'll let Mom and Dad know, goodnight" Jazz said, falling asleep immediately.

Danny phased back into his room, took his usual t-shirt and jeans before heading to Sam's house.

_***End of flashback***_

Then, it hit him, "That's it! It must have been that new invention my parents were working on!

"What new invention?" Danny explained the whole Fenton Disabler incident.

"It must've been another failed invention like the ecto-dejecto!"

"Well, all we need to do now is something about your eyes," Sam pointed out.

"Oh ya, I completely forgot," Danny said.

"I'll order you some contacts, they'll be here in a flash," Sam smirked pulling out her cell phone.

"Rachel, I need you to get me a pair of ice blue colored contacts…hurry…thanks!" Sam closed her cell and a minute later, there was a helicopter outside of her room.

"Thanks Wally!"

"No problem Sam!"

"Here Danny, I'm pretty sure they're the right color." Sam said. Danny took them and thanked Sam.

"We better get going before Tuck starts wondering where we are" Danny said.

"Kay, let's go."

**There you go! First chapter! I'm going to try and write the second chapter today. Remember to review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: School

Phantom School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did, I wouldn't have cancelled the show knowing all those fans out there would be verrryyy mad.**

**I try to update as fast as I can. I probably won't update tomorrow unless I'm close to finishing the next chapter by then. So anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: School

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled while running over to where they usually meet up.

"What took you guys so long? There wasn't any ghost attacks were there?" Tucker asked.

"No, no attacks, besides a tiny problem…" Danny said and Sam jabbed him in the ribs. "Ok, fine, a big problem, I can't change back from Phantom," he explained while walking to school.

"Then…how are you able to look like Fenton right now?" Tucker asked, hopelessly confused.

"Spray paint and contacts courtesy of Sam," Danny said, "And if you're wondering why I don't have my glow, I figured out a way to stop it this morning."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Sam jabbed again, "Ok, fine I was."

_(Line break)_

Lancer sat at his desk correcting papers when Danny and his friends walked in, he looked at him surprised. He was so used to Danny being late that it was expected now, but today, he was actually on time.

"Is there a problem Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked innocently.

"No, no problem at all," he said going back to correcting papers.

_***BRIIIIINNNGGGG!**_*

"Alright class, today we will be reading Romeo and Juliet…" Lancer droned on.

Danny's ghost sense goes off, "Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom?"

Lancer sighs and says, "Fine…" knowing that he wouldn't comeback anytime soon. Danny ran out.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! TREMBLE BEFORE MY SQUARE DOOM!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"Oh, so it was you," Danny said pulling out the thermos.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TRA–" ***Fwoosh***

"Bye Boxy!" Danny smirked and walked back to class.

**This chapter is short I know, but I wanted to save the next scenes for the next chapter. I'm going to try and finish it today, and please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

Phantom School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Wow, this thing just gets even more annoying every time. **

**Wow again, three chapters in one day. Thank you to those two people who have already reviewed for me. I never thought anyone would like what I wrote so they really motivated me to write. Updates would be faster because I already have the whole story planned out in my head. Anyway, on with it! XD**

Chapter 3: Lunch

"Did you see the look on Lancer's face?" Tucker exclaimed, laughing his head off.

"Yeah, it was PRICELESS," Sam replied.

"He was so surprised that I actually came back from the 'bathroom' so quickly," Danny said very amused.

Danny and Tucker (Sam brought her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian meal) were in the lunch line getting their nasty lunch (which was a blob grey something). They sat down and SAM started eating. Danny and Tucker just looked like they were going to be sick. "Uhg…what is it with school lunches? Why can't they at least make one decent meal?" Tucker said.

"Heh, too bad for you, it's a good thing that I am a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian," Sam said taking another bite from her apple. Danny and Tucker just groaned.

"Well, guess we'll just have to go hungry today," Danny pointed out.

"FENTURD!" Dash yelled from across the cafeteria carrying a plate full of 'lunch' with him

"What do you want Dash?" Danny asked clearly annoyed and bored.

"I can't eat this and go to football practice today! Eat it, tell me how it tastes" Dash said smirking evilly. Danny looked at the plate, then at Sam and Tucker, then at Dash, and finally the plate again wondering what he did to deserve this.

"Oh well, here goes nothing," Danny gulped and put a spoonful in his mouth. "Hey, you know, this actually doesn't taste that bad!"

"WHAT?" everyone in the cafeteria screams.

"You can't be serious," Tucker says. Random thoughts run through Danny's head like why does this not taste funny? How the heck am I choking this nasty stuff down? Then, it suddenly clicked. 'Of course! I'm still in ghost mode so food doesn't bother me! (1)' Danny shot Tucker and Sam an I-figured-it-out-and-I'll-tell-you-later look.

Dash got so mad that he didn't make Danny suffer from eating that 'lunch' down that he grabbed water from a nearby table and splashed it onto Danny. Talk about temper problems. But that wasn't what was worrying Danny at the moment…

**I don't think it actually works in the actual show, I'm pretty sure I just made it up.**

**Heh, I left you at an evil cliffhanger, but the next chapter is coming VERY soon, maybe tomorrow if I have time to write it up, if not, it will most likely be up on Thursday. Yeah, I know these chapters are short but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger.**

**Special thanks to:**

**JuneLuxray-the first to review and thanks for the nice words**

**KP 100-Thanks, the plot was actually based off of ghostanimal's challenge. And I went over my chapters and found what was wrong and I changed it. Thanks for notifying me**

**Ghostgal4-I actually just saw your review and this is the update.**

**Anyway, I hope I can find time tomorrow and write!**

**P.S: I read some other peoples' stories of Danny, his classmates, friends, teacher, and family get stuck in the Ghost Zone. I decided I might want to try and write a story about it too. It really got me interested.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Phantom School

**Disclaimer: *GROAN* This is sooo tiring! I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**I can't believe I actually found time today. I had to move my cello lessons to today and I also had a report to do. So, here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for!**

Chapter 4: Revelation 

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

Just by looking, Sam and Tucker knew they had to get Danny out of there. But they were still too stunned to move, so everyone, and when I mean everyone, I mean everyone in the cafeteria, just stood there and stared at the black water dripping from Danny's head.

'Oh dang…they are probably suspecting something right now' Danny thought, 'I better get out of here.' But Danny's body went against his mind and he just sat frozen there.

"Since when did Fenton have white hair?" Dash asked stupidly.

'Phew, there goes my luck, I can't believe it's holding today' Danny thought to himself relieved. 'As long as it's the A-list, everyone will believe them.'

"Um…Danny? We better go…" Sam said nervously. Danny stood up and walked with Sam and Tucker out of the cafeteria door. He stared down at the ground not knowing where he was headed. And he bumped right into Mr. Lancer. Danny hissed in pain as his contacts popped out 'Oh dang…I guess fate really does like to mess with me.' Danny thought.

"Mr. Fenton? Why may I ask, is your hair white and that you had painted it?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Um…" Danny thought trying to think of a good excuse. None came so he just went with the half-truth, he looked up and said completely forgetting about his contacts, "Well, you see–"

"TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD!" Mr. Lancer swore, "Why are your eyes _green_?" Everyone turned to look

"Um…about that…you see…" Danny stammered looking at Sam and Tucker for help, seeing none, he sighed and said, "Sam, Tucker? Can one of you hand me a cup of water?" Seeing what Danny was about to do they said,

"Are you sure Danny?" Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I can't find an excuse good enough…" And Tucker went over to the cafeteria window to find some water.

"What do you mean 'better excuse' _Dan_?" Dash said clearly annoyed that Danny was getting all the attention and not him. Danny turned and glared at Dash.

"Um…Dash…" Sam said.

"What did you call me?" Danny asked angrily.

"What you have a problem _Dan_?" Dash asked not realizing Danny's true strength and Sam's warning. The next moment, Dash was across the room covered in food lying on a table. Nobody realized what had happened. Danny strolled over to Dash and said,

"Don't you _**EVER**_ call me that again," He then cooled down and realized his mistake, "Sorry, I kinda lost it back there. I just have this…_history_…with a person named Dan."

Tucker then took over a bottle of water and said, "Here man"

"Thanks Tuck…" and he then poured the contents of the bottle onto his head. Everyone watched as the black spray paint came off and revealed a crop of white hair. They kept watching as he turned his jumpsuit visible and took of his t-shirt and jeans by turning them intangible. They fell to the ground. His glow went back on. There was a moment of silence then Paulina squealed,

"EEEK! IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny winced and said,

"Actually, if you haven't noticed already, this is my alter ego; I'm stuck like this until I can find a way to reverse it." Then he remembered something, "SAM, TUCKER! I FOUND A WAY TO REVERSE THIS!" he yelled excited, then he saw everyone staring and said quickly, "Come on, let's go." He grabbed his friends and phased though the ceiling.

"Of my whole teaching career, I haven't seen anything as extraordinary as this," Mr. Lancer sighed.

**EVILER CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? What has Danny thought up of? You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out because I want to try and start the new ghost zone story I thought up today. Stay tuned!**

**Special Thanks:**

**JuneLuxray – you stuck with me all the way through, and more evil cliffhanger!**

**Everyone else – Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Solution

Phantom School

**I need at least 15+ people to help me find a title for a trapped in the ghost zone story. I posted a poll on my wall and if you could take time to reply it would be greatly appreciated and you get to read the story faster too! This is going to be a short last chapter.**

Chapter 5: Solution

"We're here!" Danny said looking down at Vlad's mansion or castle depending on your point of view.

"FINALLY! I was falling asleep up there," Tucker joked.

"Come on, let's go, Danny…do you think Vlad is there?" Sam asked worried.

"No, I went into his 'private office' one night and I found his daily schedule. He should be at one of his companies right now," Danny said.

Oh, ok, at least we're safe," Sam said.

"Let's go, the sooner we find it, the better." Danny said and he phased himself and his friends down in V-man's lab.

"Plasmius Maximus…Plasmius Maximus…" Danny mused while digging around Vlad's lab.

"Nothing here, nothing here…" Tucker also mused.

"Weapons and more weapons and mor – I FOUND IT!" Sam yelled pulling out the weapon. "Put it on Danny," she demanded handing it to Danny. He then activates it, turns the dial of how long he wants to be disabled of his powers to 1 minute and shocks himself in the process. Two bluish-white rings appear around Danny's waist turning him back into Fenton.

"YES! I'm back to normal!" Danny yells.

"Well, congratulations," Sam says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Then, let's get back to school," Danny sighs.

"No you idiot, SCHOOL IS OUT!" Sam yells.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," Danny says blushing embarrassed.

"Well, time to go home and possibly face my parents, word probably already spreaded," Danny said nervously rubbing his neck.

"And don't forget a horde of girls at school tomorrow," Tucker says.

"Oh yeah right," and Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker, transformed, and flew out of the mansion.

THE END

**So, what do you all think? I know, not the best chapter I could've written but I couldn't find another way to end it. Anyway remember to go to my profile and answer my poll!**

**Congratulations to ****Echo Nightingale-Phantom**** who figured out** **that I was going to use the plasmius maximus for returning Danny back to normal!**

**Until next time :D…**


End file.
